We propose to establish a center of biomedical research excellence at the University of Delaware that will focus on the prevention and treatment of osteoarthritis. This proposal involves three research projects, each lead by a junior faculty member who will be mentored by senior faculty. In Project 1, Dr. Manal proposes to use a biomedical model based on MRI and electromyographic data to examine knee kinematics and kinetics while performing activities of daily living. Project 2: In-shoe wedges have been shown to be an effective conservative approach in reducing pain in patients with osteoarthritis. The mechanism responsible for this pain reduction is not well understood. In our third project, Dr. Royer proposes to examine the examine the effects of in-shoe wedges in patients with knee OA on static alignment measures. In addition, the long-term effect of this treatment will also be examined. In Project 3, Dr. Rudolph proposes to study genu varum ("bowleggedness"), which often leads to arthritis on the medial compartment of the knee. Surgery is often performed to correct the alignment of the knee in people with genu varum by removing a wedge of bone on the lateral side of the tibia just below the knee joint to align the joint surfaces more normally (closing wedge osteotomy). Removing bone can increase the laxity of the joint capsule, muscles, and ligaments around the knee and may lead to increased problems with biomechanics and muscular responses. An alternative surgery, the opening wedge osteotomy involves the creation of an opening on the medial side of the tibia which can be distracted slowly over time. The purpose of this study is to characterize the differences in movement and muscle activity before and after an opening wedge osteotomy with callus distraction to correct genu varum.